Boomer
American |birth = Hope County, Montana, United States |death = Prior to 2035 (Resist) |status = Deceased (Resist) Alive (Walk Away) |occupations = *Mascot, Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm |affiliations = *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Fang for Hire) |relationships = *Rae-Rae (Former owner) ✝ *The Junior Deputy (New Owner) |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Man's Best Friend |role = *NPC *Ally *Fang for Hire |gender = Male |hair_color = Brindle |eye_color = Brown |archetype = Scout |ability1 = Pointer *Will tag all enemies nearby |ability2 = Retriever *Will sometimes fetch a weapon after an attack }} Boomer is a dog and one of three Fangs for Hire in Far Cry 5. He can be recruited by completing the main story mission Man's Best Friend. Players will first need to liberate Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm in Holland Valley to unlock the mission. Biography Boomer is a regional dog champion; this fact makes John Seed attempt to capture him and deliver him to his brother Jacob, as he could be useful to the cult against the Resistance when used in Jacob's Judge program. His owners were murdered by the Peggies before the deputy could arrive. However, Boomer had not yet been shipped off to Jacob, which allowed the deputy to rescue him. Boomer would eventually die between the events of Far Cry 5 ''and ''Far Cry: New Dawn, either from wounds sustained in the nuclear bombings or from old age. Far Cry 5 Man's Best Friend Main Article : Man's Best Friend '' Far Cry New Dawn Even if Boomer would have survived the nuclear holocaust, he died prior to 2035 due to old age. He is one of the only ''Far Cry 5 characters confirmed dead in New Dawn. A grave dedicated to Boomer can be found in the game, in the crypt of the Lamb Of God Church, now known as the new F.A.N.G. Center. Gallery boomer render.png|Boomer's render Artwork boomer.jpg|Promotional Artwork BoomerRoster.png|Boomer in the Roster menu in Far Cry 5 IMG 0423.JPG|Promotional artwork of Boomer for the Fangs for Hire feature Boomer Reference Guide001.png|Boomer Reference Guide Boomer Reference Guide003.png Boomer Reference Guide004.png Boomer Reference Guide005.png Boomer Reference Guide002.png FC5 Guns for Hire007.png|Boomer in Challenges Fang for Hire Total kill Fc5 location raerae boomerposter 1.jpg|A poster of Boomer at Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm, showing "Regional Bird Dog Champion 2015" Fc5 location raerae boomerposter 2.jpg|Ditto, another poster. Fc fangs-for-hire-538x300 72q ncsa.jpg|Boomer as he appears in Far Cry 5 key art Boomerkeyart.jpg|Ditto FC5 Boomer.jpg|Ditto 52523543513szagsdhreg.jpg|Ditto Friend Fire (1).jpg|Boomer, in the Friendly Fire comic. Friend Fire (5).jpg|Ditto Friend Fire (4).jpg|Boomer, with Nick Rye and Grace Armstrong Friend Fire (3).jpg|Ditto Far Cry® New Dawn2019-2-15-23-47-54.jpg|Boomer''s final resting place under the fang center. Trivia *Boomer is one of the few characters confirmed dead after choosing to resist Joseph and not returning in New Dawn, others including Earl Whitehorse, Staci Pratt, Joey Hudson and Dutch. *Boomer is of mixed breed, the main influence being Australian Cattle Dog, giving him his blue speckled appearance, with black patches. *Boomer wears a homemade collar of paracord, attached with a carabiner/D-Ring clip. *Boomer, along with Peaches, Cheeseburger, Adelaide, and Sharky, do not appear in any of the game’s endings. *After recruiting Boomer, Dutch will contact the deputy and give his praise of Boomer, saying that, "He'll watch your back better than any man ever could." **This is likely an intentional reference to Boomer's unique skill, Pointer, which does just that, by automatically spotting all nearby enemies and wildlife. *Boomer is The Deputy's only ally that can be sent inside an outpost that will not be attacked or draw attention. In fact cultists will ignore him as they don't see him as a threat. "Unless he's seen attacking one of their own". This ability can be used to tag all possible enemies Inside an outpost. * When Boomer senses cultists or wildlife "hostile and non-hostile" he'll make a low growl and start sniffing the ground towards the direction of the presence. When he stops and stands up whatever he was tracking will be tagged. *Boomer can be seen wearing a bandanna that looks very similar to the one worn by Grace Armstrong in promotional material for the game. * Boomer is the most expressive of all the Fangs for hire when standing idle. Besides sitting and lying down, he'll chase his tail, playfully paw the ground, and even dance on his back legs. de:Boomer ru:Бумер Category:Deceased